Vulnerability and Forgiveness
by ma.aane
Summary: This is an excerpt from the last installment of my Addams Family trilogy titled The Addams Family Reunion - Again?
1. Note

This is an excerpt from the third and last installment of my Addams Family fan fictions, which was titled The Addams Family Reunion – Again? In this last installment, the forces ripping the Addams family apart in the first and second installment came back, this time, they work together to make things easier. However, in this excerpt that you are about to read, you will just see the vulnerability of Morticia and Gomez's honest intention of having his wife again.

Let me tell you first about the premise of this excerpt. Morticia was staying in Hotel de France because she needed space from Gomez after they got into a huge fight. Gomez found her and talked to the maître'd about surprising Morticia. So when night falls, Gomez entered her hotel room with her thinking that it was the maître'd delivering her dinner.


	2. At Hotel de France

"Here," Morticia said holding out a hundred dollar bill, still facing away from the door. "And please close the door when you leave."

Gomez silently walked towards Morticia. He returned the money to her palm and bent down to kiss her hand.

She swiveled her head in surprise.

"Gomez!" she sxclaimed.

"Hello to you, too," he replied with a smile on his face.

_That smile!_ she thought. _It wasn't until now that I realized how much I've missed Gomez. But… he can't know that, I can't show it._

"How… What… Who…" she stammered in agitation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to bring you home, my love," he replied.

"I am not coming with you. I won't be returning home… yet."

"Why?"

"Because… How did you know I am here?"

"Quite a long story, Tish," he replied as he took a look on the room. "Hotel de France… cannot stay away from the French, can you, Cara?"

"Well, I…"

"And room 966. The same room number we stayed at during our honeymoon, and on our first anniversary, and on our second, third, fourth, and the years following that. Coincidence or deliberate?"

"It was…"

"And I see you used my suitcase…"

"I actually…"

"Oh!" he exclaimed after taking a look of the bed. "You have my picture tucked under your pillow."

"I…"

"And also –"

"Why are you saying all these, Gomez?"

"Because I believe that you did all these because you want me to be with you."

"Do not flatter yourself, Gomez. That's…" _What, true?_ she wondered to herself._ I cannot admit that! _ "What made you say such?"

"Because you have brought something that belongs to me which I have not seen in this room yet."

"And that is what?"

"My Addams necklace,"

Her head shot up unexpectedly. At her reaction, he smiled slightly.

"Are you accusing me of –" she began indignantly.

"Oh no, no, no, my sweet. I am not accusing you of anything and I will never do," he hesitated. "Well perhaps I accuse you for keeping my heart in captive but that is beside the point."

"Indeed," she agreed.

He walked towards her but she backs away from him.

"Don't –"

"Anyway," he interrupted. "I just want to know if my assumptions are correct."

"What assumptions?"

"Actually, it is just one assumption – that you want me to be with you."

Morticia swallowed hard and took a bigger step backwards. Having reached the balcony, she almost fell nine stories. Good thing, Gomez took hold of her waist. And unintentionally, she flung her hands around his neck. Having realized this, she immediately let go, but he didn't.

"No, Cara Mia," he whispered pulling her closer to him. "You cannot die without me by your side."

He reached out a hand to move the hair covering the neck of her dress. He unbuttoned her dress to reveal her pale neck, then her collar bone. He continued unbuttoning her dress until he reached a few inches from her chest. There, he saw the pale expanse of her skin, rising and falling in synchronize to her heavy breathing.

Gomez ran his finger along her neck, through her collar, then down her chest. And just as his assumption, he found a silver chain sitting on top of her pristine skin. He followed the thread of the chain, making Morticia breathe more heavily. And sitting just a few millimeters above the lace of her corset, he found the pendant: hexagonal in shape, with an intricate 'A' in the middle. He pulled it out which made her gasp.

"I am correct then," he whispered.

"That necklace does not prove anything," she whispered faintly.

"Of course it does, and you know it."

***flashback***

"We have been married for six months now," Gomez whispered to Morticia's ear.

"Mon Cher –"

"French!" he cried ecstatically. He took her hand and kissed it hungrily. "Do say more, Cara Mia!"

She smiled and obliged him. "Miseur Addams, j'taime mon amor."

"Oh you are driving me insane, Tish!" he exclaimed. He pulled her closer and kissed her hand, arm, shoulder, neck, nape, jaw, chin, and inched closer to her mouth.

"So darling, what were you saying?" she asked breaking away from his grasps.

"Tish, you're teasing me again," he said walking towards her and locking her into a loving embrace. "As I was saying, today is our sixth month anniversary. And given such occasion, I want to give you something special."

"But, darling," she contradicted and moved to face him. "Our spare rooms are already full of things you have given me every single day since we got married – 20 riding crops of all lengths and sizes, numerous pairs of shackles, mounds of blindfolds, several boxes of yarns and knitting needles, the bed of nails, the electric chair, several nooses –"

"Oh but those are material things, Tish. This one is more… well, sentimental," he said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oohhh…" she breathed with a sly tone. "Need any assistance, my love?"

"No, thank you… well, perhaps, later," he replied. From his neck, he removed his necklace. "Here."

"Your necklace?"

"Yes, don't you want it?"

"Darling, it's not about not wanting or wanting it, but it's an Addams heirloom!"

"I am well aware, my sweet. And that is why I am giving this to you, to prove that you really are an Addams now."

"Gomez, I need no proof."

"Still, I want you to have this."

"I cannot take that, Gomez dear, that is yours."

"Everything I own are yours too, Tish."

"Hmm. How about a proposition?" she wondered aloud.

"What proposition?"

"I will take and wear that when you are away, the rest of the time, you wear it."

"But why would I be away?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you have business trips?"

"You will accompany me then."

"Not at all times I could," she warned raising a finger. "When you are on an out-of-town bachelor party, I couldn't."

"That is not a business trip," he scowled.

"Is that attitude I am seeing, Mr. Addams?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Addams," he replied kissing her cheek.

"Quite alright. Now back to our business," she said putting her hands around his neck. "I will wear that necklace so that when you are not at home, you can still be near me. This shall be the sign that I want you to be with me."

"That makes sense," he said putting back on his necklace.

"Of course it does," she agreed darkly. She ran her fingers on his chest.

"I can be with you right now, my love," he said carrying her.

"Really? Where?"

"In our room," he answered kissing her passionately.

***present time***

"'This shall be the sign that I want you to be with me,'" Gomez repeated. "Come now, Tish, I've missed you so much. Let me be with you."

They stared at each other for a while, but Morticia broke their eye contact.

"Please?" he whispered. He touched her face lovingly. "Let me support you, I know you are hurting."

She looked up at him once again. She took a shaky breath then suddenly, she flung her arms around Gomez and broke into tears on his shoulder.

"Oh Gomez!" she sobbed. "I do not know what to do anymore! I cannot think straight! I have been so stupid not accepting your apology when in fact, it was not even your fault! I want to go home but I cannot face the family, not with me being a mess! I couldn't even –"

"Shh, my love," he whispered interrupting his wife's endless woes. He held her tightly and stroked her hair comfortingly. "You do not have to tell me everything, Tish. Not now. All I want you to do is to release all those tears. Crying does not suit your eyes, they'll go red and puffy."

Through her sobs, Morticia chuckled. "Gomez, you are ruining my moment!"

"Sorry, my love," he replied kissing her forehead. "It just pains me to see you cry, it breaks my heart."

They held each other for quite some time. Morticia's sobs lessened and her breathing normalized.

"Thank you, Gomez," she said looking up and stroking his face gently.

"For what?" he asked wiping away the tears from her face.

"For forgiving me."

"Why should I forgive you, Tish? You did not do anything. As a matter of fact, I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry, Cara Mia, everything was my fault."

"Oh shush, Gomez, it was my fault," she insisted. "I did not accept your apology."

"I understand why you didn't, I wounded you."

"An overstatement. You did not even hurt me."

"This conversation could go on forever. Let us not argue on whose fault it was. What is important is that we have reconciled and I now have you just as you have me."

"Yes, that is indeed what is important," she snuggled even closer to him. "I've miss you so much too, Gomez."

He stared at her for a long time, taking in her presence.

"May I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper after a moment.

"Please do, Mon Cher," she whispered back.

"That's French," he whispered passionately as he kissed her hand, her arm, her neck, her jaw…

"Oui, Mon amor… j'taime."

"And I you."

He pulled her closer and tilted her head up as she snaked her hands on his head, taking hold of is hair. Their lips me, cold against warm, their tongues longing for each other. Their kiss told everything - how sorry they were for being stubborn, how scared they were, how much they've missed each other, and most of all, how much they love the person they were sharing the kiss with.


End file.
